reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Han Li
General Information Han Li was a Gu Master of Western Desert. Due to Fang Yuan's previous' life's knowledge Han Li's luck was connected to the former. Despite being lucky throughout most of his life he can be said to have suffered from having one to many fortuitous encounters, as he was lucky enough to inherit the true inheritance of a formation path Gu Immortal while being still a Gu Master, but his lacking strength caused him to be devoured by a freed immemorial desolate beast and later killed by a demonic path Gu Immortal. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) Han Li was a mortal child who lived in the outer areas of Sha Jing Oasis in the Western Desert. He helped his parents by harvesting red dagger grass. One day Fang Yuan arrived in Western Desert with the intention of connecting his luck with Han Li. In the process of Fang Yuan connecting his luck with Han Li the latter actually died from choking on his food, caused by his luck dropping down way beneath normal standards and turning into deathly black luck, due to Fang Yuan's black coffin luck. He had to be treated by the stationed rank 2 Gu Master named Doctor Mo to 'pull him back from death's door'. After this Han Li's luck rose to the level of a normal mortal. Fang Yuan investigated him more thoroughly and found out that Han Li is actually being used to refine Human Medicine Gu by Doctor Mo but remarked that it would take at least four years until the refinement is complete. After giving him three 'lifelines' Fang Yuan left.ch. 676 Volume 5 (Chapter 1022 - 1967) Han Li became a Gu Master by chance and started his cultivation journey after much difficulties. But soon after he was chased out of the village and could only become a vagrant. To survive he joined a caravan but experienced a life and death battle in which bandits were targeting the caravan. Being inexperienced he did not try to escape and defended the goods but after the appearance of a tornado he got swept away but it. Reawakening he found himself in the company of the Gu Immortal responsible for the tornado as well as his rescue. The Gu Immortal, reminiscent about his past of being similar to Han Li, decided to impart his true inheritance before death to Han Li.ch. 1059 After becoming rank 3, Han Li appeared to have snatched a Polished Gold Gu which a group of bandits was after. Enraged over this fact they chased him throughout the desert. Holding on to his determination Han Li did not gave up and kept running away. He wanted to use Polished Gold Gu to raise his aptitude as he didn't want to keep solely relying on his luck to get further in life.ch. 1160 After quite some time has passed, he had a fortuitous encounter finding out about the formation path Gu Immortal inheritance of Zhen Yuan Zi, hidden inside Tremor Desert.ch. 1410 Due to the great danger he felt, undergoing the inheritance test, he decisively gave up on the inheritance and wanted to head back but due to his luck (which was at the time bolstered by Fang Yuan's use of Dog Shit Luck and partially distributed to him) he repeatedly managed to step in the right direction until directly standing in front of the inheritance. He decided to retreat again but this action was the final test which he passed, as the way back would be the way forward. The Formation Spirit of the inheritance started to congratulate Han Li only to be stupefied by Han Li being only a Gu Master. Shocked he explained about the sleeping immemorial desolate beast (rank 8) Green Claw Ghost Winged Lion and Han Li used his mortal killer moves but to no avail as the beast swallowed him whole.ch. 1411 After the beast was killed, Dancer Hong Yun dissected it and found him unconscious inside. He was then soul searched by her and his secrets laid bare.ch. 1413 Hong Yun then used her immortal level methods and instilled her will into Han Li who became a puppet to her. She made him 'agree' to hand over Zhen Yuan Zi's inheritance in front of the Formation Spirit. After the spirit reluctantly obliged to take her as her new master and was refined by her, she swiftly turned Han Li into a pile of flesh and decimated his soul.ch. 1414 Cultivation Quotes According to Fang Yuan's previous life According to the , he was living in a mortal hamlet near Huang Clan in his years as a child. But after repeated fortuitous encounters he became a Gu Master, his nature became steadfast and courageous. His starting point back then was much lower than Fang Yuan's. When Han Li had just started his cultivation, Fang Yuan was already a rank 3 Gu Master in Southern Border in his previous life, but at the time of Fang Yuan's self-detonation, Han Li had already become a peak rank 7 Gu Immortal and a famous powerhouse of Western Desert. Many influential figures of Central Continent's ten great sects suffered losses from Han Li.ch. 673 During a chaotic battle in Western Desert regarding the Thousand Wish Tree, the lone rank 5 Gu Master Han Li unexpectedly became the first to arrive under the Thousand Wish Tree. Han Li's wish gave him a space path Immortal Gu named Phantom Heaven.ch. 673 Trivia * Han Li had a great level of luck as Hong Yi but not as much as Ma Hong Yun, until Fang Yuan used Connect Luck and brought it even further down.ch. 675 References Category:Gu Masters Category:Deceased